


Shifting sands

by batcave



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcave/pseuds/batcave
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci
Kudos: 7





	Shifting sands

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shifting Sands](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/536638) by Anonymous. 



Ⅰ

  
从悬崖上可以看见筑着防御工事的城镇，坐落在罗马涅高低起伏的大地上。莱奥纳多一边观察它，一边把他最近的关于更好使用和设计火炮的构想描述给切萨雷.波吉亚听。他们的马打着响鼻啃食青草，在头顶的树投下的狭窄阴影里摇晃它们的鬃毛。在这时，年轻的君主突然微笑起来。  
“我以为与敌人的长期合作已经把你软化了，莱奥纳多。”  
“正如刺客一样，我们的骑士团囊括许多流派。”莱奥纳多耸耸肩，心不在焉地抚摸着他那匹花毛骏马的鬃毛，“我就从不像你父亲那样。你知道他在他那私人的小房间里都做了什么吗？”  
“越是临近他的死期，亲爱的父亲就越发的疯疯癫癫，他的颠倒无常也越发的……令人不快。这是我所知的。而你则尝试利用我们的敌人除去你自己的，”切萨雷愉悦地反击道，“很巧妙。我怀疑是否会有其他人怀疑到你的头上，他们太过关注那把刀，以至于被它误导了。尽管如此，我还是很惊讶。我以为你下一个试探的会是我。”  
“你杀了你的父亲，而我的刀没能做到。”莱奥纳多耸了耸肩，“他的死巩固了我本人的影响力。我很关注自己的债务。”  
“真实的还是想象出来的？”切萨雷尖刻地问，“我杀死我父亲是为了我自己的原因，莱奥纳多。我想你并不仅仅是因为这件事而待在这的。另一方面，你不喜欢过度，尤其是在战争中。你待在这是为了试探和控制我。”  
莱奥纳多微弱地笑了笑。切萨雷洞察力强而且反应迅速，而他的父亲不过是个毁灭一切周遭的卑鄙恶棍，就连骑士团的信条也无法幸免，“战争是头疯狂的野兽，切萨雷。当心会轮到它反咬你的那一天。”  
“尽管如此，抛弃伪装来光明正大地做我的工程师也不像你。人们已经……注意到了。”  
“洛伦佐·达·美第奇和你父亲死后，我担心我正面对一个可悲的，智力激发上的空缺。法兰西国王已经给我提供了一个职位，但我还没有在意大利待够。”莱奥纳多冲罗马涅美丽，富饶，壮丽的景象摆摆手，“也许跟你一起旅行一段时间之后，我会接受它。”  
“我说的不是骑士团，莱奥纳多。刺客已经注意到了。”  
他应该意识到的。“我应该想到的。毫无疑问，我给他们留下了充足的线索。”  
“我的情报来源告诉我，他们派了某个人来杀你。”  
“可以预料。”莱奥纳多模模糊糊地想要知道那会是谁。也许是尼可罗，或许是拉.沃尔佩；那些沉默而致命的家伙。他必须得警惕了，“无论是谁，但愿他们大发慈悲不要毁掉我的工作室。”  
“你只有在厌倦了骑士团的工作时才会涉猎委托，如果说你能完成其中的任何一件，那真是个奇迹。”  
“管好你的嘴，孩子。”莱奥纳多严厉地说，然而他微笑着。罗德里戈·波吉亚的确是个好对手，他与时俱进，而且至少比他的计划和陷阱领先两步。莱奥纳多几乎是怀着怜悯的心情得出罗德里戈非死不可的结论的，教皇的宝座给予他的权力对于他狭隘，恶毒的头脑来说实在是过多了。  
“鉴于你在为我建造火炮，为了表达我的好意，我安排抓住了他并安全地拘禁起来。”切萨雷继续说，他们开始驱马小跑着下山跑向营地，“我已经把他送到了你的帐篷里。”  
“非常贴心。”莱奥纳多小心地说，他迅速地仔细考虑这件事，唯恐里面埋着陷阱，“ _多谢_ （ _Grazie_ ）你的美意，切萨雷。”  
“我本来要处死他，但是我想到也许你会更乐于裁决他的命运。”切萨雷在他们离哨卡越来越近时微笑道，“毕竟你花了那么多年对他隐瞒你的工作。”  
“你抓住了埃齐奥？”莱奥纳多惊讶的问道，他没来得及掩饰 自己的心情。  
“费了不少努力和人手， _大师（Maestro_ ）。你会发现我也同样关注自己的债务。”年轻的圣殿骑士对他浅浅一笑作为回答，“尤其是当我是债权人的时候。去享受你的囚徒吧，莱奥纳多。我期待看你能否令他屈从你的意志。”

Ⅱ  
出于习惯，莱奥纳多让他的守卫先进去，以防切萨雷没有在拘禁的事上说实话，但是他无须担心。埃齐奥被极其专业地拘束在一副枷锁里，他的手腕被铰链板锁在脖颈旁边，穿着靴子的脚踝上锁着另一副铰链板，紧贴着被包裹的地面。那些木板被柱子锁在一起，使埃齐奥保持跪在地上的姿势。他的铠甲，武器和护腕已被卸下，随意地堆放在枷锁边，只给他身上留下带垫衬的里衫，马裤和靴子。  
他的眼睛被他的红腰带蒙住了。莱奥纳多走进帐篷时，埃齐奥向一边昂起脑袋，然后为守卫离开的声音皱起了眉。刺客有一些淤青，但没有受到别的伤害。就他这个年龄而言，切萨雷的确很有效率，莱奥纳多想知道什么样的境地或陷阱才能让这样一个经验丰富的刺客落入切萨雷手中。晚些时候他要去问问那个孩子。  
莱奥纳多仔细检查了枷锁，他注意到钥匙就挂在埃齐奥的右手边，在他够不到的地方。外面的警卫是他自己的人，而且到现在为止，这看上去都算不上一个陷阱，哪怕是最有创造性的那种——  
“满意了吗，圣殿骑士？”埃齐奥咆哮道，他的声音因为干渴而嘶哑，“ _Vaffanculo!（去他妈的）_ 等我从这里出去，我发誓你们都会死在我的刀下！”  
他的虚张声势让莱奥纳多忍不住轻笑起来，即使是当他把埃齐奥的左护腕安上自己的手腕，略微调整让它紧固的时候。听到他的声音，埃齐奥认出了他，发出一声嘶声。  
“莱奥纳多。”  
他声音里冰冷的愤怒平板而强烈，带着陈旧的，被伤害的背叛和不信任。莱奥纳多弯曲手腕，利刃滑出，恰好割裂埃齐奥眼睛上的腰带，然后他回到那副奇异的黑色铠甲边，从第二副护腕上拆下毒刃，小心翼翼地把里面的毒药倒在地上。他从不喜欢这种东西。  
“他们告诉我你从一开始起就是个圣殿骑士。”埃齐奥缓缓地说，因愤怒而绷得紧紧的，“我不愿相信，哪怕是在你加入切萨雷之后。为什么，莱奥纳多？这一切都是谎言么？”  
“你活了四十岁了，埃齐奥，却仍然这么富有戏剧性。”莱奥纳多说，他站起来去拿床边的一个空盒子和一段天鹅绒布料，他用天鹅绒包起毒刃的零件和护腕，把它们放进盒子里，“我们的联合对双方都有利。如果你没有跟着我的话，那就要更好了。”  
“我不愿相信。”埃齐奥重复道，他的手指紧紧地握成了拳，“我以为也许，有可能切萨雷……用某种方式强迫了你，控制着你……”刺客的牙齿咬的紧紧的，但他的眼睛却在恳求。莱奥纳多叹了口气，走向埃齐奥，跪在他面前。当一只手轻抚上他的脸颊时，刺客看起来很吃惊，他不由自主地靠向莱奥纳多的触摸，急切地张开嘴吻他，莱奥纳多开玩笑地咬住他的下唇，用舌头舔他发红的皮肉。他扭动着，手指抓握空气。  
“ _Caro mia（亲爱的）_ ,”埃齐奥说，他的声音随着莱奥纳多退开变得支离破碎，“告诉我这不是真的。无论切萨雷.波吉亚有你的什么把柄，我都可以解决。我可以为你杀了他。”  
埃齐奥当然是他最好的作品。  
有那么一刻莱奥纳多心动了。如果埃齐奥可以除掉他掌控意大利之路上最后的明白的威胁，那么他就没必要永远陪在切萨雷身边，来确保他释放在大地上的战争之犬不会成为饕餮。条件的作用和他们的联手似乎确保了埃齐奥对他的依恋在压倒性的间接证据之下依然持续着。  
尽管如此，切萨雷是一名相当优秀的剑客，而自从埃齐奥去了罗马，他就有点向不可预料的方向成长了。如果切萨雷不知怎的说服了埃齐奥不杀他，又或者切萨雷的剑用的更好，那么显然事情就会迅速变得非常复杂。另外，埃齐奥并不愚蠢，他不可能永远回避真相，面对现在这样无助的埃齐奥，要比让他在不确定的未来发展成一个真正的威胁来的好。  
“我欠切萨雷一个人情，埃齐奥。”莱奥纳多谨慎地说，他盘腿坐在地上，手枕在身后，“他杀了我一个存在已久的敌人，而你却没做到。另外，他正要在意大利的广大领土上发动战争。我希望能约束他，让他不至于像他父亲那样不可收拾。”  
“杀了一个敌人……你说的是罗德里戈？”埃齐奥茫然地问道，“西班牙人对你做了什么？如果我知道……”  
“你要杀死罗德里戈的动机完全是为了你自己。那是原先的计划。但是似乎最好的计划总是可能会有一些始料不及的小波澜。如果是你杀了罗德里戈，事情的发展就可能会不同了。”这会导致一场波吉亚家族的继承权之争，那可能就会解决切萨雷影响力膨胀的问题，莱奥纳多就能与他自己的机器留在一起，他的伪装也能维持更长一段时间。  
“你是个圣殿骑士。”刺客安静地说，他的眼神再次变得强硬起来。  
“是圣殿骑士，但不是波吉亚。就好比作为奥迪托雷的你与你组织里的其他人并没有什么联系，更别说是盟友了。”  
“我不明白。为什么你这段时间一直在帮助我？就好像你在……在监视我一样——”  
“我帮助你是因为帮助你有利于我。我需要你消除波吉亚那扼住意大利的权力，而不向骑士团的其他人暴露我自己。”莱奥纳多微微笑了笑，“恐怕我们趋向于……反对暴力的内部争斗。而如果他们有人问起，只消提一提伊甸苹果就能打消他们的疑虑。顺便一提，伊甸苹果在哪？”  
“安全的地方。”埃齐奥咬紧牙厉声说道，“你是不可能从我这知道位置的。”  
“我再也不对苹果感兴趣了，埃齐奥。不久前，就在意大利的圣殿骑士把注意集中在你身上时，我就已经完成了我的主要目标。摆脱罗德里戈和他的马屁精是必要的，但那不是重点。”  
“不是重点？”刺客努力地理解着，“我绝不可能会想到……你连肉都不吃，莱奥纳多！你憎恨死亡！你怎么能忍受成为一个圣殿骑士呢？”  
“我憎恨不必要的或是残忍的死亡。”莱奥纳多纠正他，“至于肉，我只是恰好喜欢动物，而且大部分时候超过对人类的喜爱。我担心你对圣殿骑士的概念被你不幸的童年经历和与波吉亚的长期对峙歪曲了。我们要远远超过一个疯子对个人权力的诉求。”  
“噢，那么你们是？”埃齐奥冷笑。  
“从很久以前，久到你我的组织都无法记起的年代，他们就已经为伊甸碎片而交战了。刺客想要隐匿它们，圣殿想要使用它们。我曾见过伊甸苹果——多亏了你，”莱奥纳多忽略了埃齐奥的怒气，“而我再次确信碎片要被使用，而非被锁起来，然后在某个地下室里被遗忘。说到地下室，墓穴的事真是遗憾。”  
“比起一个幽灵，你更期待一种武器？很遗憾让你失望了。”  
“我在寻找一种终结所有战争的方法，埃齐奥。最容易的方式就是掌握某种终极武器。”  
“你疯了。”刺客咆哮道，但他不确定地游离的双眼出卖了他，“我的一位先祖曾与一个试图靠苹果来终结争端的人战斗。”  
“拉希德·阿丁·萨南，你的先祖阿泰尔称为阿尔穆林的人？一个值得肯定的目标，方法则目光短浅。这不全是他的错——战争的解决之道，没有超自然的手段协助，就只能经历时间实现。那是大多数人都无法拥有的时间。”  
埃齐奥皱起眉，问道，”你说你完成了你的目标——”  
“我很惊讶你竟从来没有发现。”莱奥纳多露出一个满意的笑容。看到埃齐奥的眉毛皱得更深，他详细地补充，“就像拉·沃尔佩……？”  
“你从来没有变老，”埃齐奥恍然大悟地说，“怎么做到的？”  
“作为一个初级圣殿，生活在佛罗伦萨在一开始有些危险——毫无疑问你观察到了，与帕齐家的警卫待在一起。但是一旦他们的注意全在你身上，我就能安静的进行我的实验了。十五年前我发现了正确的公式。”莱奥纳多站起来，伸了个懒腰，带着讽刺的爱意轻抚埃齐奥的头颅，罔顾刺客的扭动咆哮，“我记着我欠的人情。一旦你足够冷静，我就会让切萨雷放你去某地。我建议你不要再追踪我。”  
“一旦我得到自由，我就会杀了你！”埃齐奥怒吼道。  
“我亲爱的埃齐奥，”莱奥纳多重新坐下，手肘抵在膝盖上，用手托着下巴，他的微笑扭曲了，与此同时，刺客徒劳地挣扎着，发出噼啪的声响，“你真的能杀死我吗？”  
“我……”埃齐奥缓缓地眨了眨眼，然后死死闭上眼睛，捏紧了手指，呼吸因极力压制痛苦而颤抖。莱奥纳多轻笑，站到他身边，一只手从埃齐奥弓起的脊椎摸到臀部，并在那轻轻捏了捏。听见埃齐奥惊讶的低吟，莱奥纳多模模糊糊地试图回忆，他们上一次交合是在什么时候。也许是半年前，就在埃齐奥准备离开去罗马的时候。  
刺客有点喝醉了，而且多少有点嫉妒莱奥纳多收作助手的那些年轻漂亮的新面孔。莱奥纳多记得，在那个时候，埃齐奥几乎是恳求他保持忠诚，并威胁会谋杀所有他发现上了他床的人。画家对事情竟这么快就到了非解决不可的地步感到十分遗憾。  
“我知道我杀不了你。”莱奥纳多的手指短暂而尖锐地合拢在埃齐奥的臀上，然后他的手滑下去，滑到埃齐奥起伏的小腹之上，接着继续探的更下，下到拢住刺客的两腿之间的东西。他因为刺客突然被激得撞向他的手掌而再次轻笑，“所以， _Caro mio（亲爱的）_ ，我们陷入了僵局。我并不想囚禁你，而我们也杀不了对方。我可以让切萨雷来处理，或者我们可以尝试达到某种……共识。”他这么说着，挑逗般的轻轻捏了捏那，埃齐奥呻吟起来，无法控制地将他的身体热切地送进莱奥纳多手中。  
“和……和一个圣殿骑士能达到什么共识？”埃齐奥唾道，他的牙关紧咬。  
“我认为我们应该完整地，”莱奥纳多的手指摩挲着埃齐奥的大腿，刺进他的臀缝，这让刺客畏缩着咽下一声哀鸣，“探索所有可能。”

Ⅲ  
没用多久，莱奥纳多就让埃齐奥在他的手下无法自制地颤抖了，包括每一下从紧咬的牙齿后面吐出的起伏呼吸——而他甚至还没脱掉刺客的半件衣服。他随意地靠在枷锁上，一只手肘倚在埃齐奥左腕的铰链板上，另一只手熟练地揉捏刺客的右肩，不让绳结松开，他有些快意地意识到，他确实……乐在其中。在他的研究和发明之外，那不是一种常见的情绪。  
他想，埃齐奥的一部分吸引力并非由于他有多迷人，而是来自他所代表的危险，是与骑士团的敌人亲密交往的刺激感，也是对于一个完美实验的职业性满足。忠诚显然是种主观情感，而非客观的，它是那么容易被性爱关系诱惑。人类的行为似乎至少在一方面与动物很类似。   
“莱奥……纳多——”埃齐奥窒息般地说，他的头发被汗水粘在脸颊上，衬衫紧贴着后背， _“Abbi pietà（怜悯）_ ……”  
莱奥纳多有点失望，“已经开始请求慈悲了吗？”他的手指伸到埃齐奥身下，小心地滑出利刃，缓缓地，挑逗似的割开衬衫。埃齐奥真切地呻吟着，当利刃划开他裤子上的花边时，他战栗起来，莱奥纳多的手从他战栗的肌肉一直退到乳尖，用长着茧的手掌揉捏它们。他扭动着，喘息着。  
“我……”埃齐奥在莱奥纳多巧妙地掐住另一边乳尖时痉挛着低叹，“啊——！”他倒吸一大口气，因为莱奥纳多用更加精确的几刀割碎了他背上的衬衫，挑剔地把那些湿透了的衣物丢到一边，然后俯身在一块集束肱二头肌上舔画着小圆圈，将他的牙埋进埃齐奥脊背上三角肌上的某处，他的拇指指尖循着从大圆肌到三头肌之间的皮肤上的疤痕。他因厌恶无必要的残酷死亡而回避活体实验，但经年累月的解剖学研究和在各个床伴身上的实际应用已经足够向他指明所有敏感地带。  
“我想我们正在讨论你想怎么杀我的问题。”莱奥纳多干巴巴地说，他的拇指按在一块菱形肌上缓缓地绕着圈，同时他舔着一条横贯左斜方肌的伤痕。埃齐奥久经磨砺，体格极佳的身体和他作为刺客那长期毫无意识的认知背叛了他，每一块拥有优美曲线的肌肉都易于标记和刺激，而那些伤疤纵横的组织本身就极为敏感。  
“我，啊，”刺客的声音因为欲望变得滞重，哪怕他正英勇地与之斗争，“我得……嗯……”  
莱奥纳多刚将手指像一只蝴蝶那样轻轻拢在埃齐奥马裤上紧紧鼓胀着的地方上，中断了刺客的思绪，“也许把我推下悬崖？或者从窗户跳到我身上？你会费心把这伪装成一场意外吗？我确实希望你不要弄的太混乱。”  
埃齐奥抽泣着吸入一口气，把头从一边扭到另一边，但他的身体却尽可能往莱奥纳多手里送。“必……必须，我必须……啊！更多。 _Maledizione（诅咒你）_ ！莱奥纳多！”  
最后一句话几近于呜咽，因为莱奥纳多狠狠捏了一把那悸动的器官，然后退开来，手肘抵着铰链板，右手掌贴上他的脸颊，用空闲的手指上下抚摸他弯曲的脊背。  
“离开的时候你说你爱我， _caro mio（亲爱的_ ）。如果我没记错的话，说了许多次。”莱奥纳多沉思着，利刃的平面轻贴在埃齐奥脊柱的胸廓曲线上，在他哀鸣的时候轻声笑着，“人类可以如此善变。”  
“我从未改变。”埃齐奥打断他，令他稍许惊讶的，带着因渴望和痛苦而变得生涩的刺耳之声。他喘着气，话语在微弱的呼吸间汹涌起伏，“ _Ti amo,ti odio（我爱你，我恨你）_ ……啊……！”  
“在同一时间怀着两极分化的情绪？”莱奥纳多弯起一道眉毛，从他刚在埃齐奥颈背上留下的红色印记上抬起头来，他被提起了一点兴趣，“有趣。”  
“你说你爱我。”那指责的低语语气单调，“我相信了你。”  
“对情感的感知是很主观的。有时候所得到的真相与一个人想要相信的东西是如此矛盾，以至于信仰战胜了现实。例如说，”莱奥纳多跪在埃齐奥面前，双手捧住刺客的头，接受了他愤怒的注视，他热烈地凝视着他，一寸又一寸地靠的更近，直到埃齐奥颤抖地呼气，分开他的嘴唇；他让他的声音保持低沉，紧张，柔和，以及尽他所能的真挚，“埃齐奥…… _ti amo_.”  
埃齐奥睁大了眼睛，三次心跳的时间，然后他的表情消失了，莱奥纳多及时扭身，堪堪躲开了刺客的唾沫，他重新把手肘撑回枷锁上，又一次感到了愉悦。刺客颤抖着闭上眼睛。再次开口时，他的语调疲惫不堪，“杀了我吧。”  
“我们在讨论一个双方都可接受的协议，埃齐奥。而那不是其中之一。”  
“去你妈的……协议，”埃齐奥怒吼道，他被欲望和绝望逼迫太甚，以至于无法控制他的言辞，“要么杀我，要么操我，别再折磨我了！”  
“这才是我会接受的可能性。”莱奥纳多温和地说，他将刀尖探进埃齐奥的裤缘。刺客立马紧张起来，仿佛是在期待，“但这不是我觉得你会轻易要求的东西。”  
“我想要你…… _dim mio（我的上帝_ ），一直如此，”埃齐奥苦涩地厉声说，“毫无疑问，就如你计划的那样。”  
“不完全是，”莱奥纳多承认。埃齐奥看起来已经准备好进行最后的实验了，“友谊本应用于服务我的目的。除此之外，这还令人愉悦……在它延续的时候。”他轻抖手腕，收回了袖刃。埃齐奥惊讶地倒吸了一口气，因为莱奥纳多环绕一周，取过了钥匙，先是打开了刺客的脚，然后是他手上的木板，然后他飞快地向后退去。  
在一眨眼间，刺客就脱离了束缚，蜷缩在枷锁边，无意识地看向莱奥纳多身后被丢弃的他的剑鞘和铠甲。莱奥纳多浅浅地笑着，意味深长地让利刃滑出来，然后再收回去。“走吧。”  
“走？”埃齐奥不确定地皱眉，“你说‘走’是什么意思？”  
“离开。溜出营地相对你的技巧来说应该不是什么难事。左手边有一马厩的马。”莱奥纳多歪头指向向帐篷的出口，“别再来追踪我。下一次我可能就不会倾向心慈手软了。”  
正如他猜到的那样，埃齐奥一动不动，他显然很迷惑，以为会遭遇什么攻击或陷阱。莱奥纳多故意右手捂住嘴打了个哈欠，尽力促使刺客离开。埃齐奥的眼睛眯了起来。  
埃齐奥没有攻击或离开，相反，他僵硬的慢慢向前一步，手紧握在身侧，令莱奥纳多吃惊而愉悦的是，他跪了下来，愤怒地，磕磕绊绊地用手指解开莱奥纳多的腰带，丢在一边，然后猛地拽下他的裤子，而且弄皱了他的外衣。他忽略了警告般地贴在他头顶的袖刃。埃齐奥将软着的性器整个吞入口中，他的双颊凹陷，手指抓在莱奥纳多的臀上，喷在他腹部的每一次吐息都狂热而顿挫。  
很快他就在埃齐奥湿润的口腔里勃起了，刺客在他的性器外呻吟。这并不常见。即使放在以前，埃齐奥也从不喜欢男人的味道，劝动他用上嘴需要花很多力气。一种微弱的不安感蜷曲在他被诱发的欲望上——这样的埃齐奥看起来很棒，跪在那的，如此绝望——但莱奥纳多却灵巧地曲起手指，掐住他的喉咙逼他后退。埃齐奥咳嗽着怒目而视，当他试图回推的尝试被平贴在他脸颊上的隐刃刃面所阻止时，他亮出了牙齿。  
“一次不寻常的刺杀，”莱奥纳多冷淡的观察着，埃齐奥摇摇晃晃地站起来时，他有点紧张。他扭过脸成功躲过了第一个吻，但没躲过第二个，埃齐奥的手指缠在他的头发里，他无视了刀刃，即使它在他的喉咙上划出了一道细口子，他的舌头急切而饥渴地探进莱奥纳多口中。莱奥纳多被抓住他外衣的手拽的倒退，他发现自己被推倒在简易床上，埃齐奥跨坐在他身上，“埃齐奥。”  
“你想要这个？”埃齐奥低声咆哮，他的臀部摩擦着莱奥纳多的勃起，“那就闭嘴。”  
“我才是有武器的那个。”莱奥纳多提醒他，埃齐奥拽掉自己的靴子时，他坐了起来。更加尴尬的是，埃齐奥的肢体依然因为枷锁和长裤而发硬。在莱奥纳多的注视下，他的阴茎看上去格外明显。他把自己的两根手指放进嘴里吮吸，把自己润湿，然后喘息着把一根手指放进他的腿间扩张自己，接着是另一根，直到他弓起背，让手指在他身体里急剧地里外抽插。  
当埃齐奥终于让自己被莱奥纳多的勃起贯穿时，滑入的过程顺利而紧致，令两人的呻吟交织在他们之间的沉默中。埃齐奥的手指揪紧了莱奥纳多的外衣，而莱奥纳多捏青了埃齐奥狭窄的臀，“你有了别人，埃齐奥。”  
“在你之后？一个也没有。”埃齐奥刺耳地说，他弯下头颅，再次闭上眼睛。  
“你没有感到——”  
“在每个深夜？用手指。假装那是你。”埃齐奥在他耳边嘶声道，“即使在我知道你是敌人之后。”  
这个结果并不包括在莱奥纳多看到埃齐奥被束缚在枷锁里时做出的二十种最初预测之中，他愉快地哼声，猛地抬起臀部，让埃齐奥喘息着猛然坐直了。很快，刺客就在粗暴地骑着他了，他的呼吸夹杂在窒住的抽泣间，洒在莱奥纳多的脖颈上，随着他变换位置而攀升成为呜咽，他快意而痛苦，每一次抽插，他的肌肉都紧紧夹住莱奥纳多的勃起。在他转动臀部时，莱奥纳多发出了低吼，伴着一声难以辨认的刺耳叹息，他狠狠地向上顶去。  
埃齐奥发出一声口齿不清的喉音，他的头向后甩去，牙齿紧紧咬着下唇，漂亮的脸蛋在莱奥纳多重重捏住他胡子拉碴的下巴时因为快感而松弛，他弯曲脖颈，用力吞咽着，“莱奥……莱奥……！”  
莱奥纳多认为刺客有点过火了，以至于这件事不能再继续下去，于是他野蛮地深入到了不能再深的地方，“为我破碎， _caro mio_.”  
听到莱奥纳多的喉音，埃齐奥剧烈的颤抖起来。他几乎伴着一声嘶哑的，极其痛苦的叫喊在他的大腿上痉挛，弄脏了皮肤和外套。莱奥纳多没有给埃齐奥恢复的时间，他把他推倒在床上，更加深入，更加粗鲁地进入，直到他在埃齐奥身体里足够深，深的让刺客呜咽的地方射了出来。  
一等到他的腿能够支撑身体，莱奥纳多就走到帐篷里的水盆边把自己擦干净，抖落脏污的外套，并从一个箱子里拿出一件新的。从埃齐奥的呼吸声听来，刺客并没有费神挪动位置，他从床上沉默地注视他，一直到莱奥纳多挑挑拣拣地做完他的事，他的衣服又变的整洁而漂亮了。  
“当我能下定决心杀了你的时候，我会的，”埃齐奥最终说，他的声音是嘶哑的耳语，“在那之前，你摆脱不了我。”  
莱奥纳多猜到了这些，就在他们那般亲密地交缠时，他从埃齐奥眼睛里不和谐的，极度痛苦的闪光中看到了……而这个结果并没有令他不快。

“ _Va bene（很好）_ 。”


End file.
